Rain
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Love is simple, but what's holding me back?"
1. Default Chapter

Rain  
  
"Love is simple, but what's holding me back?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: Quick one shot. Got bored, don't expect much, R/Hr. _________________________________________________________________ I lay on the ground staring at the gray sky above me. My only thoughts were of him, but why? Why was I condemned to be thinking of one, one who wouldn't share my feelings? Almost every night I tried not to think of him, but somehow it never worked. My thoughts would go back to one red headed boy, Ron Weasley. My thoughts were interrupted by none other than my only love. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked as he took a seat next to me. I looked back at the sky once more.  
"No reason, I was just. thinking."  
"'Bout?"  
"Nothing in particular," I said sitting up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Emily Whitman." Nothing broke my heart more than to speak of Emily Whitman. Ron had gone out with her for the last three months. Although I was heartbroken, I never really showed it. Life went on, but no matter what I did I always thought of Emily and Ron, my Ron.  
"Emily. I." Ron had trailed off and shook his head "no". I really didn't understand. He went on, "I broke up with Emily, today." Suddenly my heart was lighter and I was actually happy. I had to keep a straight face.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I." He shushed me.  
"I had a good reason, though I think she was a little heartbroken."  
"Ronald Weasley, I never thought you could be a heartbreaker!" I said in a sarcastic voice. "What was your reason?" I asked, I wondered if that was too blunt, then again, this was Ron.  
"I like someone else, might be something more, but who knows?" My heart shattered once again. There was no way he was talking of an ugly bookworm who only cared about her studies, no, he was probably thinking of a beautiful, intelligent, person who had more curves than I would ever have.  
"Who?" I asked almost sounding like an owl. I needed to know. I usually felt an odd sense of relief when he told me. The relief didn't make me happy, just cautious. Nothing could really help the pain.  
"You'll know in due time. Trust me you won't believe who it is!" My heart dropped to my stomach once again, why wouldn't he tell me?  
"Okay, I'll just have to. persuade you." I said with a malicious smile. I quickly took out my wand.  
"You wouldn't!" he said with a smirk.  
"Oh indeed I would, I'll put a giggle charm on you, you won't stop laughing." I said. I liked playing this stupid game with Ron, it never worked out the way I wished, but it was fun anyways.  
"Yeah, but you can't curse me unless you don't have your wand!" he quickly grabbed my wand and ran. Although he was quick, I was usually quicker. I caught up but still he was out of my reach. I did what came to my mind I jumped. A little less discreet than I would have hoped, but it got the job done. I pinned Ron on the ground and grabbed my wand. We burst into a fit of laughter. Suddenly a silence fell over us and our eyes met. It pained me more than anything to look him in the eye. I got off blushing scarlet. I really couldn't believe I had done that. I helped Ron up. There was a long silence between us, but it was Ron who broke it.  
"Looks like it's gonna rain." He said looking up. He seemed eager to change the topic.  
"Yes, I love the rain." I replied  
"You do? I never knew that. Interesting, is there anything else I don't know about you?"  
"Yes, you don't know what my favorite. book is."  
"Emma, Jane Austin." He replied with a small smile on his face. At least he knew something about me. I never really remembered bringing it up.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Do you remember when I asked you what you would like for your birthday last year?" I nodded, "Well, you said Emma. Also, I saw you reading it the other day. Glad to see that my present is doing some good."  
"Yes, my other copy is at home, but it's so frayed and torn."  
"That's the mark of a good book."  
"I guess so."  
"I was wondering. did you finish Snape's homework?" he asked. It seemed odd to me that he didn't ask this when he first came.  
"Yes, would you like me to help you with it?" I offered. To my surprise, he nodded. We went over to my bookbag, which was lying under the tree, sat down, and got out the homework  
"So what is it that you don't understand?"  
"Almost everything, but I really don't understand question 69. See? What properties does amethyst have and what does a healer expect from his potion?"  
"Well, did you look up amethyst?" I asked, once again my bookwormish ways coming back to me.  
"Yes, yes I did." We worked on the problem for five minutes, before he actually understood it. I really didn't see why, it really wasn't a difficult problem, though that might be from my point of view. After I 'helped' with the homework we packed our bags, and started to head inside. All of a sudden a downpour of rain hit my face. I loved the rain, so I didn't mind. Ron hid underneath the overhang in order to escape it. I stayed out letting the heavy drops hit my face. I was soaking wet before I realized that Ron was hovering over my shoulder. He looked at me in a way I had never seen before. I looked up once again; the rain seemed to be getting heavier. Suddenly I felt his hand over my abdomen; he held me close. A shiver ran down my spine. It was a dream I told myself, just a dream. I felt his breath on my neck and I heard him whisper, "I love you". This had to be a dream, and even if it was, I didn't want it to end. I turned and looked at him. Slowly, I ran my hand down his face. He closed his eyes as if he had been ordered to do so.  
"Tell me it's not a dream." I whispered hoping I wouldn't awaken.  
"Dreams don't feel this good," he said holding my chin. "Remember I told you I liked someone else? It's you, it's always been you."  
"Don't lie to me, I'd die if you did."  
"You won't have to face death today." It happened in an instant, and lasted forever. It was passionate, yet it wasn't sloppy. Just right, I thought to my self. We split apart and saw each other in a different light.  
  
"Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Never let me go." 


	2. Author Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I don't know why so many people actually liked it, but thank you. I appreciate your support and hope that you also like my future stories. I am truly happy to have people like you rooting me on. Also, some more notes, I will be adding on to my other story and am in the process of writing another long fictions. I won't say anymore about the new stories, because if I do, I know I will spill something important. Anyways, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Bleeding_Arora 


End file.
